How to Annoy Hisoka
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Ro-chan: Posting for my Onee-chan again! This is something she wrote where Tsuzuki is annoying the crap outta Hisoka....really funny, go read it!! Atashi no Onee-chan wa SUGOI desu!! ^^


Title: How to Annoy Hisoka  
  
Author: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: A day in the life of poor, poor Hisoka-kun...  
  
Author's Note: Hey! This is in reality the first Yami no Matsuei fic I've posted on FanFiction.Net, but it's not the first I've written! Yeah, I gotta find that one... ^^;; But anyway, go easy, I'm still a beginner! (If the characters are OOC, gomen nasai! I didn't mean to do that. ^^;;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. If I'm correct, Media Blasters now has the rights to it...?  
  
Warning: Hmm...why am I even putting this here? I doubt there's anything to warn you about...'cept Watari and his ever exploding lab. Please, no matter whether the welcome sign is there or not, DO NOT ENTER THE LAB. You'll either be used as a test subject or get blown into tiny little char-broiled bits. Uh...yeah. ^^;; Enjoy!  
  
-----  
  
How to Annoy Hisoka  
  
-----  
  
"Hisoka-kuuuuuuun!"  
  
Hisoka groaned. He tried to bury himself deeper in his book. He'd try anything to try to avoid the genki older man. He was worse than Yuma and Saya. Much worse.  
  
"Hisoka-kun!" Tsuzuki glomped onto the shorter boy. Hisoka twitched.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, come on now," Tsu-kun said with a 'tsk'. "That's a little bit mean, Hisoka-kun."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
Tsuzuki scoffed. "That was mean! I'm only trying to have a decent conversation with you!"  
  
"Go converse with yourself." Hisoka tried to immerse himself in his book, but it was hard, seeing as he had a perverted guy currently hanging off his shoulders.  
  
"But it's so hard to converse with myself!" Tsuzuki argued. "I'm not a very good listener!"  
  
"..." Hisoka sighed.  
  
"Hey, whatcha readin'?" Before Hisoka could react, Tsuzuki pulled the book from his hands. "'War and Peace'? Blech... too big and long... is this what you do all day?"  
  
Hisoka twitched. "Can I have my book back?"  
  
"Yeah. Take the damned thing." Tsuzuki handed it back to Hisoka, then grinned. "Ne, Hisoka-kun?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "What?"  
  
"Do you like computers?"  
  
Hisoka twitched. "No."  
  
"...but, you like to read, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can read on computers!"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"But you ca--"  
  
"No."  
  
"..." Tsuzuki bit his lip. "You can read a computers for dummies boo--"  
  
"No."  
  
"...bu--"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Tsu-kun faux-sniffled. "Fine. Be that way. You're just mad because you're stuck in teen-angsty hormones mode for the rest of your afterlife!" He stuck out his tongue and turned around to stalk off. "Tatsumi, Hisoka's being mean again!!!"  
  
Hisoka put his hand to his head. 'God, please don't get Tatsumi into this...'  
  
Tsuzuki turned around grinning. "Joking, joking. Tatsumi isn't here."  
  
Hisoka glared upon him. He blinked. "Hey, it was only a joke."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Tsu-kun tapped his shoe on the floor.  
  
Hisoka tried to ignore him. 'Please, make him go away. PLEASE.'  
  
A click was heard from outside the room. Tsu-kun's inu-ears pricked, and he grinned. "Tatsumi's back! Yay!!!" He ran from the room, yelling something about strawberry mochi.  
  
Hisoka sighed a breath of relief. "Thank GOD he's gone."  
  
Hisoka had a few blissful moments of silence...until...  
  
"Hey, Hisoka! Seen Tsu-chan? I want him to try out my new potion!"  
  
Hisoka groaned. "He just ran off, Watari. Go look for Tatsumi, and you should find him."  
  
"Oh, that's good, at least he's here. I wouldn't want him to miss out on this! I didn't blow up the lab this time! Oh, this is so exciting, it might actually work this time!" Watari rambled out, flinging his arms out in every direction for dramatic emphasis.  
  
Hisoka wasn't listening. He was trying to pay attention to War and Peace.  
  
"--and then 003 knocked over a rack of beakers, and I had to start ALL over again--"  
  
Trying to pay attention.  
  
"--should have seen the look on his face when he came into the lab! Tatsumi was soooo pissed off it wasn't even funny, but I laughed anyway--"  
  
Trying SO hard.  
  
"--and then Tsuzuki ended up turning into a panda instead of a woman! Now THAT was damn funny--"  
  
And miserably failing.  
  
"--so I had to end up using the element I used LAST as my base element--"  
  
Hisoka stood up quickly, placed his bookmark in the book, and stalked off, leaving a confused Watari standing there, blinking.  
  
"What?" He looked down at the little owl on his shoulder. "003, did I do something wrong?"  
  
003 cooed.  
  
"Nah, thought not." The scientist turned and began to walk off. "Hey, 003, did I ever tell you the story about when I..."  
  
-Owari- 


End file.
